


again and again

by noseforsatu (berryargento)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryargento/pseuds/noseforsatu
Summary: February 28th; Hilda asked Lysithea to go home together after work.
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril/Lysithea von Ordelia
Kudos: 11





	again and again

**Author's Note:**

> It's Lysithea's turn to get a birthday fic! Maybe if you had seen the Hilda one then yes, this is in the same universe.
> 
> Enjoy?

It was 6 PM sharp when Lysithea exited the office, it should be around fifteen minutes past six as she arrived at the face of bustling train station of Adrestia. It’s the usual rush hour to come home, perhaps not an ideal time to be going back home with all the hubbub of people mingling in the unruly crowds.

Lysithea hates unneeded noises, then again, this kind of situation has been a part of daily life ever since she moved to the branch there from the mainland area.

It is hectic to be a manager to a branch office that barely opened for a year. There would be an unwanted overtime, or there’s a new face needed to be trained from time-to-time. Though, she could say that today’s work went rather smoothly—or maybe too smooth to be true. The supervisor Felix was able to rein the workload to a considerable degree today with all the new employees, meaning Lysithea didn’t need to double check or triple check on their works.

She preferred to go straight home usually if she’s able to clock in early. Seeing the endless counts of people is making her head hurts, but she walked slower this time just for some occasions. Her phone in her cardigan pocket started to ring for an incoming message, a familiar ringtone she set for a special someone.

_“Are you in the station outskirt already, Lys?”_

As if on cue, Lysithea got her eyes around her surrounding, searching for emptier corner to settle or for the presence of long pink hair. Hilda would only text like that if she is already in the station before Lysithea did, also that would mean Lysithea should be prepared if Hilda decided to jump on her so suddenly.

Her housemate also her girlfriend said she usually won’t be around during early years. The beginning of the year is a peak season for her job, so the pinkette ever told her once, but Hilda was staying at home now for roughly a month. Lysithea already used to Hilda’s freelancing schedule and accepted the fact that she won’t be home for too long – or sometimes, she would be home for too long.

The latter is better, though Lysithea won’t admit it out loud to save her own pride.

As she exited the line of crowd passing through the main alley, Lysithea spotted the owner of fluffy pink coat below one of the eye-catching lamppost (it is decorated with big red hearts! What a distaste!) belonged to the station’s park. Hilda was blowing away the cold, tapping on her phone while waiting. Lysithea wondered whether she should jump to her or approach her casually since their eyes has yet to meet. Shifting the weight of her bag to her left arm, Lysithea held her breath as she took hurried steps forward.

“There you are!” oh, shoot. Hilda was quick to bat attention to her way—Lysithea played on the ends of her sling bag. “I’m freezing here waiting for you!”

“You should’ve been here no longer than I am,” Lysithea brushed her joke aside. “How’s work?”

“Should you be asking that first?” the pinkette feigned a very big sigh, slumping forward. Hilda was always the quick one to recover, she would grab her arm and snuggle closer, smiling ear-to-ear. Lysithea adjusted her glasses before returning her smile.

“Let’s grab coffee first before going home. We’re running out of those fine Arabica beans.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

* * *

Much to her delight, Blue Lions Coffee happened to re-introduce the Spring-themed beverages line-up to their dear customers. Hot French Marshmallow Macchiato is her forever muse, perhaps a heaven to people who wanted to taste coffee but dislike its bitterness. Annette offered the drinks directly as both of them came in, all the while Hilda stayed for a cold brew (see, she complained about cold earlier but she takes cold drinks).

They waited for the beans they ordered on the side is done grinding while securing chairs by the counter top, happily chatting with Ingrid until the blonde owner took over the coming customers.

“It sure is a lucky day for me today.” Lysithea suddenly said. She took off her glasses as the unfriendly steam started to blur her vision.

Hilda was playing the edge of her straws, blinking, “Hmm? Why so?”

“No newbie slacking,” she recounted. “And then my favorite drink is on sale starting from today.”

“And then your awesome girlfriend come to pick you up?” Hilda winked. Lysithea couldn’t fight back a blush.

“Ditch the awesome. You’re just happened to be walking home after picking up things from Claude.”

“Hmm? Did I say that?”

“You did, Hilda. Now leave me and my marshmallows alone.”

Lysithea pushed away the sneaky hand from stealing the floating marshmallow from her cup, coupled with a non-threatening glare that’s only gauged Hilda’s merry laughter.

“Meanie.”

While going to that favorite coffee shop of theirs, Lysithea would always wonder how she did even fall in love with someone like Hilda. They are polar opposites; their jobs, their interests, their world, their habits, and not to mention, Hilda is beautiful. It is part of Hilda’s job as beautician to be prim and proper. Still, she is pretty even without the makeup. On the other hand, Lysithea doesn’t really care about looks, focusing solely on her job and her own achievement.

She is able to recall when exactly they meet, but not exactly the reason why she is falling for Hilda Valentine Goneril.

“… You’ve been staring at my face for a while, what’s up?”

_Oh._

Lysithea paused. True, her marshmallow macchiato is neglected on the side as she rested her chin to look over Hilda. Hilda is shorter, though she would make up the difference with her arrays of heels and pumps (Lysithea is uncomfortable with heels, sadly). As they seated, Lysithea would angle her eyes lower to fixate on the pinkette, though not to tease of their height difference. It doesn’t even matter, anyway.

“Why are you so pretty?”

Such innocent, borderline stupid question is out from her lips, yet she didn’t feel any embarrassment. For a split second, Lysithea caught Hilda off-guard, her straw nearly tumble out from her glass as she popped it away from her lips. No, Lysithea wasn’t aiming to embarrass Hilda either – she merely stated a Fact, with capital F. Hilda is pretty, anyone who’s only seeing her for the first time shall agree with this statement.

And how come she—a plain, workaholic young woman—able to be together with such sensational girl for like, almost one year and counting? Also aren’t they living together under one roof for about six months already?

“You won’t get a free kiss because you’re flattering me, you know.”

“It’s not like that,” Lysithea looked downward from the heat of her gaze. “You’re, you’re always beautiful. I don’t know if I deserve—“

“Lysithea.”

Hilda lowered her voice, she scooted closer from her chair to yank on her cardigan collar, quickly crashed their lips together before the espresso machine had a chance to cool down. The bitter taste of the cold brew clashed with her sweeter macchiato, but it wasn’t an unpleasant taste.

“We … already had this conversation, right? Or you just want me to shut you up so badly?” Hilda’s brows knitted together. There’s no sign of anger, Hilda’s lips curled in a satisfied smirk. “I love you, Lys. You don’t need to ask twice whether you deserve me or not.”

They settled for a bit as Annette and Ingrid paced back and forth around the counter handing drinks or taking orders, faces both flushed. It’s not like they never kissed in public, or whether it is their first time kissing for both attendants of the café to see.

Come to think of it, they are too shameless as a couple on their PDA and Lysithea wasn’t sure if it is another good thing to be used to in her relationship with Hilda.

“Hilda.”

“Mm?”

It’s almost the same scenery to the ones they shared over the course of a year ago, in this coffee shop, to see Hilda’s garnet eyes twinkled in curiosity as they were absorbed in their own conversation. Everything around them passed on a blur, leaving only them, their almost-forgotten drink, and an unspoken feeling reeled on the tip of their tongues.

But now, Lysithea is not afraid anymore to name it.

“I love you too.”

Hilda stayed agape for longer seconds than necessary. Lysithea was close to dig a hole for herself to crawl into.

“Can, can you stop being so—so _adorable_ in a place where I can’t eat you up?”

“Excuse me?”

“F-Forget it. Geez.”

* * *

Compared to their chaos (was it a chaos? Anyway, it was messy and PDA and confession rehearsal) by the Blue Lions Coffee earlier, their walk back to home was quiet. Their fingers were tangled all the way from bus trip to the walk from the bus stop from home, but no one dared to start a conversation. They almost forgot the coffee beans, if Annette not reminded them about it. The orange-haired barista asked about their sudden quietness, though thankfully she didn’t pry any further.

It felt like a long time has passed away from seven, but they arrived at home just before the clock strike at eight.

The apartment is located close to the downtown and the station, also with friendly rent rate - Hilda wasn’t kidding that she found a perfect place for both of them. When Lysithea told Hilda that she would be moving from her old place to Adrestia, the shorter woman gunned about moving in together. Hilda’s old place wasn’t from Adrestia either. As she is changing from on-site beautician to more of a freelance consultant, she wanted to live somewhere easier to commute. With the overlapping needs (‘no, it’s not with peculiar motive, really, Lys,’ – she said), the moving in plan was set in motion. It might be not a fancy place, but it is homey.

She remembered fondly their first months being together under one roof—saying ‘good morning’, ‘I’m home’ and ‘good night’ felt so different.

Lysithea numbly followed as Hilda guided to the front of their apartment, unlocked the door with her one free hand and let the snow-haired woman in.

She was sure their dining table was decorated with roses, lilies and anemones by the time she left this morning. Also with scented candles here and there colored the kitchen. Lysithea spotted slices of cake by the center of the table, stacked up in trays with other confections like muffins and cookies. Two tall glasses are ready beside a bottle of what Lysithea guessed as a wine for occasion. There were a few closed dome of food that Lysithea couldn’t quite guess, though by the smell, one of them should be their crown-favorite Saghert and Cream.

Hilda let go off their hands, staying on the sidelines as Lysithea took in the view.

“… But, isn’t our anniversary not for another month?”

There, the pinkette buried her face on her own palm.

“Oh my God, Lys. Are you telling me that you forgot about your own birthday?” she was shaking her head ruefully. “And you remembered mine, plus our anniversary?”

Lysithea is stunned. She did a double take to the prepared dinner, then back to Hilda, who’s reeling on either grinning or making a face. The surprise, albeit ruined, on Hilda’s birthday by the beginning of the month is still fresh at the back of Lysithea’s mind. Her plan is to throw a small party between her friends and her family, with a little bit of prank in Claude and Lorenz’s sleeve to stall for time. And now, with today is supposed to be her birthday, Hilda welcomed her home with a candle-light dinner.

“Really, you’re a piece of work.”

Hilda flicked playfully on her wide-open forehead.

“Hey, I’m not playing stupid. I’m-“ she midway went tongue-tied. She is, what? “I, I’m sorry, I hardly remember my own birthday.”

There, the pinkette sighed, though Hilda was quick to cup the taller woman’s face instead scolding her more. “What I said earlier about stop being so adorable, Lys?”

Lysithea was the one to take the initiative this time, to settle down her lips to meet the pinkette’s. She stayed to give a longer, fuller peck, and retaliate only when Hilda nudged on the hem of her cardigan. The coldness from their walk outside was long gone as they pressed close to each other, taking in an impromptu sway while revel on each other’s presence.

“You’re welcome to eat me, or rather, maybe you’d obey to what I say for tonight since I’m the birthday girl.”

She swiped another kiss, drinking the sensation of Hilda’s lips. The bitter cold brew is present on the tongue, but the kisses are both warm and sweet.

“Mm, greedy much, Lysithea?”

Lysithea hated at how Hilda would spell her name in its full syllable sometimes; Hilda didn’t know how much the mere tone could light the fire inside her.

“We better eat the dinner before it’s cold, though. I want that cake.”

“Aww.” A pout, but Hilda let go all the same.

Lysithea chuckled, “Don’t worry. You’re the appetizer, Hilda.”

“Lys, are you sure you’re not drunk on marshmallows?”

“Oh, _please._ ”

It is promised to be the best birthday dinner ever.


End file.
